This is how I disappear
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Mu es un asesino a sueldo, pero las cosas comienzan a írsele de las manos cuando se entera... de que parece tener competencia. Sospechoso número uno: su profesor. Saga x Mu


Un hombre pelilila se asomó de detrás de la pared, pero en cuanto lo hizo, un balazo le rozó los cabellos. Quitó el seguro de su arma, dejando resonar un "clic" y lanzó a modo de distracción un ladrillo por el lado izquierdo, cosa de poder salir por el derecho sin sufrir daños.

Oyó pasos, mientras su agudo oído esperaba a que fuese a la dirección indicada. En cuanto lo hizo... ¡bingo! Un balazo perforó el vientre de aquel hombre.

Sus verdes orbes parpadearon una vez mientras remataba a aquel tipo pisando con fuerza su cuello. No podía decir que amaba su trabajo, pero le pagaban bien y le distraía. Supo que la muerte de aquel narco atraería a sus socios, por lo cual tomó un objeto del bolsillo y lo lanzó al suelo mientras su carrera le alejaba tan solos segundos de aquella fábrica que terminó rompiendo el silencio de la mañana con un agudo chirrido. Llamaradas rojizas... humo regruzco. El lugar se tambaleó; colapsó. Se vino abajo.

La explosión empujó sin pudor al ariano contra la calle, produciéndole un raspón en la mejilla. COntinuó caminando mientras se quitaba el oscuro saco y lo arrojaba en un bote de basura cercano. Caminó por la calle ahora atascada en autos de curiosos mientras se quitaba los guantes y los guardaba en los bolsillos de su jean. Echó una última mirada al lugar y continuó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cuando llegó a su departamento, su amigo Camus le miró de manera reprobatoria.

- Mü - comenzó - ¿Es esa tu manera de actuar?

- Camus, no podía invitarlos a una fiesta de etiqueta y envenenar su bebida o llevármelos a la cama para fingir jugar con una caramelo de azufre - dijo de corrido el acusado con una tranquila pero extensa sonrisa.

Sabía que los métodos de ataque de su compañero eran más bien tranquilos y ¿porqué no? sensuales. Camus bufó y sonrió derrotado. Tomó un diario y se sentó en el sofá a leer mientras Mü prendía el televisor. Una noticia especial les llamó la atención: el Scotland Yard comenzaría una investigación acerca de aquellos repentinos ataques en los alrededores. Sin preocuparse ni un ápice, Camus continuó leyendo.

- ¿Scotland Yard? - Mü alzó uno de los cilindros de su frente y soltó una risa masculina - ¡Por favor! Un niño de cinco es más inteligente que ellos.

Camus alzó la vista con seriedad: el nunca sobestimaba a su enemigo. Luego se concentró otra vez en su diario. Se entretuvo con un anuncio de una nueva pastelería hasta que sintió la mirada de su amigo clavada en el periódico.

- ¿Quieres leer? - ofreció sin moverse y sin dejar de leer.

El ariano negó y continuó oyendo las noticias. Todavía estaban haciendo jaleo por lo de la explosión y además la policía inglesa hablaba de allanamiento, secuestro de drogas ilegales, etc.

El lemuriano sonrió ampliamente. Su trabajo y el de Camus consistía en ser prácticamente asesinos contratados, aunque trataban con malnacidos. Quienes les llamaban eran personas que temían... denunciaban hechos delictivos de los cuales ellos se encargaban de investigar bien antes de entrar en acción. Mü era un especialista en dinamita; era un pirómano de primera y le encantaba armar esos espectáculos ignicos. Camus, en cambio, era todo lo contrario. El se encargaba de hackear sistemas operativos de todo tipo para obtener información que utilizaba contra su víctima.

En una ocasión había permitido que Mu usara su técnica de ataque mientras el iba de viaje. Cuando regresó, se enteró de que la víctima de Mu se había suicidado. Al parecer, su "inocente" amigo se había metido en su sistema y sabía todo sobre el. Le habría chantajeado un poco para divertirse y este, no soportándolo se suicidó. Trabajaba para la trata de blancas.

Cuando oyó la historia poco es decir que casi se orina. Sus risas las pudo sentir hasta el vecino. Mü y Camus tenían 20 años y vivían juntos desde que habían salido de la preparatoria. Se podía decir que tenían doble vida: eran universitarios, solteros masculinos y sexys e iban al gimnasio seguido. Algo que ambos tenían en común era su aspecto: sus formas, curvas y expresiones les hacía ver delicados y armónicos, cuando enrealidad tenían la fuerza de un boxeador letal.

Mü observó su reloj de pulsera y decidió que era mejor ir yendo a estudiar. Despidió a su amigo (quien respondió con un "Mmm") y se fue caminando a la universidad local, donde cursaba Diseño Gráfico. Apenas dió dos pasos en la calle un cochazo se le vino encima y le tiró a un lado de la acera. En un ataque de ira, Mü aporreó el coche. Un alto y fornido peliazul salió del auto.

Tenía el cabello ondulado y largo y usaba unos lentes y un traje que le daban un aspecto serio. El hombre se le acercó y le escrutó con su poderosa y verde mirada. El ariano se tragó su sonrojo.

- Tienes razones para golpear mi auto. Mis disculpas. Mi primo quiso tomar el volante y en un intento de quitárselo pisé el acelerador - explicó con seriedad. Le miró y luego de unos segundos preguntó - ¿Estás bien? Podemos ir al hospital.

Aguardó a que la mirada de aquel hombre se posara en el nuevamente; estaba comprobando los daños del coche: una pequeña abolladura causada por la tremenda trompada de Mü.

- No, gracias - se tranquilizó en sobremanera el carnero y sonrió - No se preocupe por lo del accidente, también lo siento... por aporrearle el coche - mencionó casi con timidez- pero debo de ir a la universidad. ¡Adiós!

El ojiverde siguió con la mirada el camino del pelilila. Oyó la voz de su primo llamándole, por lo cual giró el rostro para mirarle.

- ¡Eh, Saga! ¿No te pareció un jovencito lindo? - sugirió un hombre peliazul como el guiñándole un ojo.

- Piérdete, Milo.

El de traje se montó otra vez en su auto y, luego de asegurarse de que Milo no tomase otra vez el volante, se dirigió a su destino.

****************

Mu realmente no sabía qué materia le tocaba en ese horario. Se dirigió presuroso al salón en donde se impartiría la clase. Para su fortuna, el profesor aún no había llegado. Se sentó (como siempre) delante de todo para no perderse la explicación del profesor. Algunos ya murmuraban acerca de qué había podido haberle pasado. El ariano se entretuvo oyendo la historia de Aioria, quien aseguraba que enrealidad el proferos era un asesino a sueldo, y como no había podido cargarse antes a la víctima lo estaba asesinando.

Aseguró que el profesor llegaría con la camisa llena de sangre diciéndo algo como "Disculpen, tuve que rebanar en rodajitas a mi vecino. ¿En qué estábamos?". Toda la clase -incluyendo Mu- se ahogó en risotadas debido a la gran imaginación del leo, la cual parecía no tener límites.

Cuando el profesor hizo su ingreso todos callaron. Mu mantuvo la mirada clavada en su pequeño escritorio mientras veía a su compañero Afrodita suspirar como colegiala.

- ¿Qué sucede, Dita? -bisbiseó.

El pisciano se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar. Miraba encantado como el sexy profesor bajaba las escaleras. Se torció sus ondulaciones celestes y miró al menor. Cuando habló, su voz sonó suave y aterciopelada, como la de un ángel.

- Ains, Mü... -suspiró como si se preparase para decir una gran verdad- El profesor está de fuerte... Se parte solo...

El ariano sonrió y le restó importancia: para Afrodita todos estaban fuertes. Mas cuando dirigió su mirada al profesor notó que evidentemente estaba mejor que la comida chatarra. Empezó mirando desde abajo: zapatos negros brillantes evidentemente caros y pantalones del mismo color. Piernas largas y se imaginó que fuertes. Continuó subiendo; sus brazos dejaban ver buena musculatura a pesar de su chaqueta y camisa. Cabellos azules. Alarmado, miró su rostro. Como supuso... Tragó duro y esperó que no le viese... ¡Qué vergüenza!

¡Era el hombre que casi le había atropellado!


End file.
